


Apocalypse: The Path's End

by ArcheryGirl1101



Series: Paw Prints [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angry Erik Lehnsherr, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Ears, CatCharles, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Gen, Grieving Erik, Minor Swearing, POV Alternating, Protective Charles Xavier, Telepathic Bond, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Worried Charles Xavier, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, secondary mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: OK, don't kill me, Chapter 1 is a sort of Prologue.It's short and probably crappy but I couldn't figure out how to get the ball rolling without setting up this Story without jumping into a scene at random to start, though saying that look how the other's started…Chapter 2 will be uploaded as well, as a forgiveness plea.Anyways. Third Instalment into "Paw Prints"This could be the last of the series, but if requested or if this story is liked enough I may try to write a forth.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier
Series: Paw Prints [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, don't kill me, Chapter 1 is a sort of Prologue.
> 
> It's short and probably crappy but I couldn't figure out how to get the ball rolling without setting up this Story without jumping into a scene at random to start, though saying that look how the other's started…  
> Chapter 2 will be uploaded as well, as a forgiveness plea.
> 
> Anyways. Third Instalment into "Paw Prints" 
> 
> This could be the last of the series, but if requested or if this story is liked enough I may try to write a forth.

It had taken only a year before Charles had cleaned up his act. Re-opened the school, built his optimism back from the ashes and began to teach again.

It had been another ten years since he last laid eyes on his sister and friend but he had a full plate with the school, teaching, paperwork and forming to leading the x-men. no doubt they did too, whatever they were doing. Charles did peak into their lives during a rare moment of privacy, Raven was freeing and smuggling mutants who were being abused to safety, still using her blonde form as her real face had become an icon for the world of mutants to look up to.

Charles was ecstatic for her, not that she wanted any part of it. Standing up to Erik at gunpoint was nothing new to her.

With Erik, that was another story, Charles had searched but Erik did not want to be found, Charles knew when to back off, he had complete control of his powers again and if Erik wanted to lay low, there would be no point trying to poke him with a stick to say hello if he wasn't wanted.

Charles did admire Erik settling down after a few years, keeping peace between himself and the humans, his wife was Human and during the last time Charles had peeked Erik was expecting a daughter. How precious. Erik could finally have the family he craved, something to keep him grounded and surrounded by things and people that wouldn't just trigger his negative emotions, anger and pain, so receptive to the world in all it's harsh environments.

Raven and Erik's actions had opened the door for mutants once again, Charles was forever grateful for what they had done, despite it originating from violence and destruction but the outcome was what everyone wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter kind of got away from me, Hell, I was writing away minutes before I had to go to work and almost lost track of time. Now it's boarding 03:30am and I'm posting this.

Meeting Scott Summers brought back a warm, familiar, face "Alex?" The Professor's ears shot up in surprised and curled down when he hugged his prior student. Alex had changed so much, nearly twenty years... it was amazing to think about.

"This is Scott,"

Introductions were made, Charles decided to he needed some air and witness what powers laid underneath the bandages. He changed into a more informal chair, no need to be uptight outside, he wasn't teaching and didn't have to keep an eye or ear on everyone around him.

"So, why don't we take those bandages off, see what we're dealing with" Charles wished he hadn't set the brakes on his wheels seconds later

Duo scarlet plasma beams shot out from Scott's eyes, disintegrating the target given and then an heirloom, slicing it in half "My grandfather planted that tree when he was a five, I use to play on that tree, swing from the branches. I actually think that was my favourite tree" Charles reminisced

"So does that mean I'm expelled?" Scott worried

"Not at all, you're enrolled. Hank, Alex escort Scott back inside, make him comfortable. I'll make sure the children are alright"

A few frightened children later and flames put out Charles returned indoors. He had paperwork to start, grades needed finishing and assignments to be marked. He may love being a Professor but the paperwork did become a bore now and then, with an exception of reading some of the children's work, those were a joy.

Nightfall had hit the school and all seemed well, until a tremor shook the house and all its occupants awake

* * *

Erik had saved a man from being crushed and yet horror, fear and dread washed over him. He had exposed himself to his co-workers, outing not only himself but his family... he had tried to play it off, pretend to continue what he was doing but he knew there were eyes around him, he tried not to look at them. He had to leave tonight

* * *

"Back to bed please, spit spot" Charles exclaimed, ears pointed in full. Hank behind him "Back to bed, children"

"I've never seen anything like this" Hank mumbled, opening Jean's door. Charles rolled himself in, seeing the walls blister and smoke... that was new. Jean's telekinesis could rattle or shift objects if she had a nightmare or stressful day but making paint bubble, as if set ablaze was not something she had done before.

Charles knew of her hidden talent, he had only guided her to control it, not shelter or pound it beneath layers of denial and rejection, that would lead to the future Logan had showed him, Charles had learned more than one lesson ten years ago.

Once breaching the threshold Charles was struck with telepathic force, cringing, his ears pulsed, dropping to his head, hiding from the noise. Charles attempted to through his shields up, but tonight that would do no go, he coaxed himself into her nightmare, seeing nothing but destruction, death, fire... all coated in a soaring red filter. It was heart-breaking to feel, he had to cover his human ears, internally and actually yelling Jean's name to wake her up. Her telepathy could become overwhelming at times but Charles would remain in control.

Comforting her was difficult, both telepaths could feel every emotion possible, with every single mind on the planet, to a young, bright and learning mind it was indescribable "You don't know what it's like to be afraid to shut your eyes! To be trapped inside your own mind!" She cried "I feel this... dark power inside of me, it's getting stronger" 

"I do know what it's like, Jean. Until very recently even I struggled. You and I can work on this together and I promise you, everything will be alright" His ears reopened, hanging low to show support "I have faith in you to gain control of your fears, and in turn, your powers. Would you like me to stay for a few moments?"

"Uh... yeah, please. But could you... change your eyes?"

Charles smiled, gladly doing as requested. Jean had become enamoured with Charles' cat side, his eyes especially when night-vision could be seen since she had first arrived at this school.

Charles sat by her side mindlessly telling her what he thought of her paper she had handed in yesterday. He wasn't playing favourites, he never did, it happened to be one of the top of the stacks. While he spoke

Jean's hold began to fade, sleep took over the younger telepath and Charles exited his room, exhaling and renouncing his eyes back to 'human' 

Charles and Hank decided it was best to check Cerebro, where the tremor started... how strange he happened to find Moira amongst the aftermath. She looked beautiful, stunning in fact. He took a sharp inhale from the sight.

Hank asked what was wrong

"It's her..." Charles replied

"Her?" It was a rather broad term 

"It's Moira" Charles smiled, his ears lifted

"Moira, Mac- MacTaggert?"

"Yes"

"How is she?"

"She's great, barely aged a day--" Charles started, lost in his trance

"No, I mean, how is she there, why even?

Charles relayed Moira's thoughts, thinking he should visit her. Hank pulled a bemused face, unsure if it was a good idea

"I thnk I'm going to visit the CIA. I'm going to check her out-- check on her" Smooth, Xavier... smooth "See what she can tell us. Take care of the children while I'm gone"

"Of course," Hank laughed himself out the room, Charles sighed, worried about this, Moira didn't know him, Charles had to remind himself repeatedly that he wiped her mind of their time in the sixties, their meeting in the bar, the training, team building, Cuba, the beach... Moira didn't know. That stung, he had somewhat fallen for her but given the chaos of Shaw he couldn't distract himself by his infatuation. 

He decided to take Alex with him, Alex didn't put up much of a fight, lightly whacking Scott on the back of the head saying "Hey, this is a good place, don't burn it down before I get back. Catch you later little brother"

"Very funny, Alex"

* * *

Erik's fear had come true. He and his family had to escape, however his daughter was nowhere to be found. Nina, once located, was being held by an officer within the forest.

They had no metal, their weapons were bows, nocked with stone-tipped arrows. They questioned if 'Henryk' was Magneto. 

Erik wouldn't dare put his family in danger again. He stepped forward accepting his fate. 

Nina was in hysterics, reaching for him, summoning all birds within reach to help her, attacking the officers. One let go of the drawstring sending a single arrow into his wife and daughter. Despite his attempts to stop it her couldn't hold the arrow or direct it elsewhere. He had failed them.

Erik raced to their side, but it was too late. "Not my babies..." He sobbed, hugging them against his body. He remembered he had eyes on him, murderers behind him. Releasing his heirloom necklace from Nina's cooling neck he gripped in tight in his fist. Apologising to his mother and father's memory before sending it through each officer's neck, practically decapitating the man responsible for his family's death. It came back to his palm, he curled his shaking hand over it again 

"Is this what you want from me!" He screamed to the world, that would forever make him the 'villain' to be slain or targeted. The world would kill everything Erik held dear force him to play his hand, Erik thought that part of his life was over...

"Is this what I am?" He asked. Was he pawn in a greater game to be sacrificed, only used when needed...

He sobbed until he couldn't anymore, entirely numb. He lay them down gracefully. Dug their graves by hand and lay them to rest. It was nothing compared to what they deserved but it was the best he could do. Erik sat with his family, unable to move. Dirt, grim and fresh blood stained his hands and clothes. He laid down with them, singing the lullaby his parents and generations before taught each new... it would die with Nina now. Dawn crept over the horizon, Erik knew his job would open its doors soon, he'd exact his revenge properly - once he could muster the strength to get up and walk away from his last life - Face to face, he never took the coward's way out, relying solely on his powers to defeat his enemies. No, these men deserved to pay in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling into the CIA with Alex was a delight. Organising a 'meeting' with Moira took nothing but a small trick 

"So, Moira MacTaggert, huh? You never looked her up, after all these years?" Alex joked 

Charles laughed, nervous "No, of course not, what do you think I am, some kind of pervert?" Inside Charles' mind Alex was beside himself in positive hysterics "Yes, alright, twice. But she doesn't remember me Alex, or anything that happened. The beach, Cuba... I took it all away, it was what was best for her"

"What about for you?" Alex wondered

That halted Charles' stride "It didn't matter what was best for me" He bit out, he hated thinking about that day.

The pair rounded the corner, seeing a small unit filled with people and computers "I think it's time for everyone to take a break" Charles announced, freezing everyone as he and Alex past them by, this way it would be easier than warping everyone's mind

Alex opened the door for Charles, "Moira MacTaggert, I'm--"

"Professor Charles Xavier, I know exactly who you are"

"You do?" Had he fixed her mind and hadn't been aware of it?

"Yes, I've read all of your papers, please come in, you can just throw that on the floor" She directed to Alex.

The conversation between Charles and Moira... Charles wished another bullet would shut him up while he was stumbling over remembering that she didn't know them and how to actually conduct a formal conversation. How Alex wasn't in tears baffled Charles, how Alex kept quiet was a whole other matter.

The subject had moved on to Mutants. Thank God, Charles sighed in relief, something he could discuss.

The relic she had discovered dated back to Egyptian times, Mutants potentially existed before biblical times. Whoever this Aber Sur was, had four followers, or four 'Horsemen' as in the biblical sense, "As in the Apocalypse" Alex suggested

Moira somewhat confirmed this theory, this worried Charles. He recommended Moira come to Westchester, see what other help his resources could provide for her.

Alex mumbled under his breath _"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you wanna--_ Ow!" Charles may be a Professor now and Alex, a former soldier, but Charles felt no regret harshly jibbing Alex in the ribs - like a child - while Moira wasn't looking, scheduling herself free. 

"Something wrong?" Moira questioned

"No, nothing, just planning the drive back" Alex giggled

* * *

Erik had returned to the warehouse. He would exact his revenge, he just couldn't go charging it, he didn't have the strength, the energy, the craving to do it how he would before, no this was personal so he would make it the same.

All the doors were closed and locked into place, no-one was going anywhere. Next he switched off all the equipment... 

"Some of you spoke to the police last night..."

The men tried to reason to reason with him, Erik wasn't going to listen

"Think of the person you love most in this world, mother, father, daughter... now that person will now what it's like to lose someone who they love" One man pleaded against Erik's words, using his title Henryk, his dead name "My name isn't Henryk, my name is Magneto" He grasped metal around the building first, he would work his way outside to in, this way he could savour these killings. Revenge. The only way he knew how to successfully gain the results he wanted in his life.

He heard something strange behind him, four people stood behind him, two females looking mostly human, one man had wings and last was deep blue, all in bizarre outfits "Who the fuck are you?" The blue man stepped forward "Stop!" He commanded "Don't to stop me from killing these men"

The man's eyes turned white, all his former co-workers sunk into the concrete beneath their feet, Erik however was left unscathed.

"Come" Was all that was said "There is much to do"

Why could Erik hear a nagging voice - sounding a hell of a lot like Charles - telling him this was a poor decision, that doing this was not going to accomplish nothing but more destruction to the world. Erik fought against that voice, he had nothing to lose, there was no point in letting the humans live this time. Walking forward inside the purple bubble he found himself and the group in Auschwitz.

Erik wondered what this prick think taking him would achieve, other than pissing him off further? to point of feeling something, maybe. "You shouldn't have brought me here"

It turns out this blue mutant, 'En Sabah Nur', one of his many names from his past could unlock Erik's full gift. Something Charles had tried to do with limited time, it had worked... but it wasn't enough.

"Reach down" He guided Erik's hand to the gravel "Feel the metal in the ground. Reach as deep as you can. You'll find you'll have the power to move the very Earth itself"

Erik could feel everything, beneath the layers of the ground. It suffocated him, yet he focussed, more of his negative memories came through, but he did include some 'good' ones, to spark the balance. Destroying this landmark, where his creator found and moulded him into the man he has become, felt liberating. 

"Everything they've built will **fall** " En Sabah Nur's voice vibrated, the power from his voice fuelling Erik's destruction "And from the ashes of their world **we'll build a better one** "

Erik took those words to heart, he remembered his outburst when Shaw killed his mother, screaming at situation. He let out a roar to the world this time, he would tear this world down, build one that wouldn't kill his family, or mutants, strictly for being superior. Auschwitz crumbled under his hold, buildings turned to dust.

The area was nothing appeared like an aftermath of a missile explosion. Erik gasped for breath, thriving in his power

"This was a test, my son. Now you are ready" His new mentor stood before him, palm hovering over his neck and moving downwards. Erik felt something change over his body, his clothes were being warped, into a rusty metal coloured battle suit "For the blood that has been shed in your name"

Erik was still panting, looking at the chaos he had created in one try. He wasn't sure what his wife and Nina would think of him, but they were dead. The dead didn't think and wanted nothing. 

They left the area, a safehouse would be best for now. En Sabah Nur needed one last piece to his puzzle, a vessel. It was just a matter of time before he found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I included all the characters in the Tags, but this is still Charles and Erik's story
> 
> Also I fixed the tabs, apologies if anyone had noticed and was annoyed. I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a bad for enjoying writing Erik's side of this Story? I know his Character is given nothing but agony, deaths and unable to hold onto peace for long but I Love writing it.
> 
> Anyways, speaking of 'loving' things, this is the first time in a while I've actually enjoyed writing a few Chapters for this Series, I think since I first started Paw Prints. The original file. 
> 
> I re-watched two-thirds of X-Men Apocalypse and now I an inspired enough that I should be able to finish this Story within about two Chapters, maybe three.

Raven had returned to Westchester, with information she needed to give to her foster-brother. Despite hating this building she had to stay and wait, of course she and Charles were never in the same place at once. 

Charles, Alex and Moira entered, "Moira?" She relieved, a somewhat happy tone coming through

"I'm sorry, have we met?" She responded

Charles gawked in awe that Raven had come home, his ears had bounced up in delight, to soften in showing affection, asking for the room to catch up felt right.

"Why doesn't she recognise me, she's seen me in this form before" Raven wondered

"Well, after you left me on the beach, in Cuba, I took her memories away" Charles rolled himself around his desk "It's good to see you back home, Raven"

Raven ignored the slight dig, rolling her eyes "I'm only here to tell you something and then I'm going. This was never my home, I just happened to grow up here"

Charles shook his head but moved the conversation on, he explained that one day he hoped for this place to be turned into a campus, a place for Mutants and Humans to work and grow together.

Raven scoffed, "Maybe in Westchester where things are perfect, but out in the real world Charles, Mutants are still running scared, locked up and hunted. That's what I'm here to tell you. Erik's resurfaced, leaving a trail of bodies behind him. I need you to help me find him"

Blood drained from Charles' face. Erik had turned yet again, from what Charles remembered things were going well for Erik, yet life seemed determined to keep shoving Erik down to his knees, forcing him to fight back.

"Alright, why don't we all head to Cerebro, I'll see what I can find and then escort you to the door, it's been an age, Raven. A proper goodbye wouldn't go amiss" He ears dipped, regret and sorrow shining through before he thought better of himself, forcing them back to neutral.

"Hank, if we could, I'd like to show Moira how we can help her and Raven find what they are looking for"

Moira mentioned the air of familiarity when arriving at the school, now she offhandedly used the phrase 'This feels like Deja Vu," 

Alex smirked, Raven and Hank followed suit. Charles ignored them with a tight smile.

"Moira," Charles began as Cerebro's doors opened "I'm going to have to ask you to keep this off the record"

"The CIA would kill for tech like this"

"I know," Charles murmured, waiting for Hank to set up the system "Where are you, Erik?" Charles questioned, knowing he had to find his friend, hearing he had left dead bodies in his wake once again Charles knew he had to figure out why he was doing this. Last time, Erik left the white-house destruction, showing what Mutants can do, see them for good and that attempting to harm their kind would be met with retaliation, somewhere along the lines Erik's life changed. Now he was back to his apathic ways. 

It took a moment, but then, the familiar mind of Erik's came into light. Charles focussed on making himself known, but only that until Erik responded.

* * *

It may have been over ten years since Charles had brushed his mind, he didn't want to interrupt En Sabah Nur's work, deciding to place some distance between himself and his new group, allowing a 'private' conversation. 

_"Charles?" He whispered,_

_"Hello my friend," Charles knew in an instant why Erik was once again on his war-path, his family; wife and daughter had been murdered by authorities, who wanted to take 'Magneto' in "I am so sorry, I've felt your pain, your anger"_

_"You think because you can see into my head, you know how it feels" Erik kept his voice quiet despite the desire to yell "You're looking in the wrong place, Charles"_

_"Think about your wife and daughter, they wouldn't have wanted this--"_

_"They would have wanted to live!" Erik sharply returned "They took everything from me, now we're going to take everything from them"_

_Charles peeked further, using his foresight to see through Erik's eyes, a small group of four people looked towards Erik in a knowing manner. The blue male caught Charles' interest_ _"Hank... he's not alone" he warned_

_**"Extraordinary,"** Erik felt his new mentor latch onto his mind too, using him as a beacon towards Charles and Cerebro. _

_"What do you see?" Angel questioned_

**_"The answer"_ **

En Sabah Nur had mentioned he was still learning about this 'new way of lie' in order to change it into their perfect world. Erik figured the best person to see the world's perspective would most-definitely be Charles, given his expansive powers.

Then it clicked in Erik's mind; Charles would be the vessel. Erik wasn't sure if he should speak up, that he knew that Charles' wouldn't go quietly, and he had a potential threat at his disposal. His friend had unknowingly walked into a trap, yet Erik didn't stop him or cut the connection off, in truth, he didn't know how.

_"Oh my God..." Charles mumbled_

_**"Thank you for letting me in"**_ _En Sabah Nur gripped tight of Charles' mind, diving in and witnessing a nightmarish world of fire, destruction and chaos._

_Even if Erik wanted to somehow help his voice and mind were overruled. Silenced. It threw his entire body and mind into a submissive state, unaware his mentor was about to do the same to Charles._   
_Cerebro melted beneath a violet glow, spreading across the panels like clouds until it consumed the entire dome._

_Charles shook with fear , something, someone was inside his mind, swallowing his' control, and shattering any mental blocks or walls, leaving him vulnerable._

"Charles?!" Hank called, panicking

_"I've never felt power like this before," He gasped, overwhelmed by this Mutant. His eyes had warped completely black. A tiny piece of Charles remembered he had been connected to Erik, hopefully no internal damage would come to his friend._

_**"Always the same, and now all this... No more stones. No more spears. No more slings. No more swords. No more weapons. No more systems! No! More! No more Superpowers"** _

_Charles could do nothing to prevent this being's control. The jolt of Hank attempting to remove the helmet sparked an agonised outcry from Charles, the electrical shock made his entire body twitch, snapping back to somewhat reality, even his unmoving legs._

Despite Hank's best efforts, to unlock Charles from Cerebro it did nothing but send mental lashes, even the faintest of children's whispers could send him pain. Charles couldn't help but scream. Since the first attack 'woke' him, Charles had a slight awareness around him, nothing clear but it was better than the unyielding darkness.

_**"So much faith in their tools, their machines..."** _

"Alex!" Charles cried, knowing this was his only chance to get out

"What?"

"Destroy it! Destroy everything, destroy Cerebro!" The older man ground out another yell, gasping for breath, control over his mind again "Wreck Havoc"

Alex did as instructed, blasting projectiles from his chest first, then conducted beams from both his fists. Of course, still being connected to Cerebro 'felt' everything. He wished he could stop screaming but he couldn't help it, his mind was being attacked inside and out. That tiny piece wondered if Erik was feeling this too, 

He wasn't. Erik was still stuck in his numb state, not that Charles knew that. En Sabah Nur couldn't have a broken follower.

_**"You can fire your arrows from the Tower of Babel, but you can never, Strike! God!"** _

Alex held out for as long as he could, Cerebro had been set ablaze and finally Charles was let go. Having felt such immense power, Charles's mind completely shut down. He didn't feel himself being moved out of Cerebro or his ears flopped into his hair, or his body tilting over the arm 

En Sabah Nur had found his next vessel. He released his hold of Erik's mind, 'waking' him up. His follower only blinked at him, slightly confused but silent. Thanks to his beacon En Sabah Nur knew exactly where to find his vessel. They appeared at the end of the hallway, Erik remained stoic and hushed he had regained parts of himself his mind still felt clouded. 

"Erik?" Raven called

Erik reached for Charles in one fluid sweep

"Charles!" Raven screamed for him to wake up, but his mind was still reeling from exertion, he could feel Cerebro burning, the power from the unknown mutant and the world in terror after all nukes had been lifted from their docking stations.

"Hey! Hey asshole!" Alex charged after them

_**"All shall be revealed, my child"**_ Was said to their enemies, their teleportation bubble reappearing.

Angel covered Charles with his wing, Erik turned his back on his past life, looking down at Charles. He was concerned for his friend, no doubt having a mental sparring match and losing put the mind and body through Hell but Erik couldn't go soft, his wife and child died at the hands of wrongful, lesser evolved Humans. The world had to pay.

They vanished as quickly as they arrived from the school unaware of the instant explosion from Alex missing his target and blowing up the X-Men fighter jet. The school would be demolished, and every man, woman and child would be saved, all except one. The First Class student team, now dwindling to two people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler(?) I think.
> 
> Not a lot - in terms of Plot / Story - happens in this Chapter but I wasn't willing to jump over this scene.

Once arriving in Cairo, Erik and Angel lifted Charles on to the ground. Feeling a shred of humanity, Erik knelt down and carefully pulled off Charles jacket and folded it beneath his head. He made a sharp gesture at the chair, disintegrating it, when his hand returned to his lap his fingers skimmed the right cat ear tip. Which responded to the touch

"Do you feel compassion for this man?" En Sabah Nur questioned

"No" Erik stood tall "No, he is a reminder of my failings in the past. Nothing more. He will put up a verbal fight when he wakes up, Charles has never been one to go quietly" Erik walked away from Charles, taking in the view

"I see. My previous vessel's were weaker willed. Their powers gave me strength but their bodies.... I can fix this" En Sabah Nur gestured to Charles' lower half "when he is to become my vessel he will once again walk the Earth for the next hundred years.

Erik remained silent, distancing himself from his past. After a moment all Horsemen felt something inside their mind, only to be compressed by their mentor

Charles woke up, to immediately be met with a pounding headache, his ears curled in, twitching at his new surroundings and people, at least Erik was around. He was met with En Sabah Nur's face, staring at him

"You're blocking me, I can't reach into any of their minds. How?" Charles noted aloud.

"I can shield their minds from your powers, it's one of the many gifts I have acquired throughout the millennia, but to **see inside a mind, to control it** , that's your gift"

Charles had to control his breathing, he was scared, being trapped, somewhere unknown, he tried to reach for their minds again despite himself. He picked up their scents as he took in their appearance.

"You saw it, didn't you? **The glory of what's to come?** " 

There was no glory in that vision, he had to keep himself centred "You're going to take part in all this killing?" He directed to Erik, who gave nothing back "Destruction?" He continued, raising a brow, as did his ears

"It's all I've ever known"

To Charles' trained ear it sounded internally rehearsed, Erik couldn't fall back into his old ways "No it isn't! You've just forgotten," His ears sagged at the prospect

"No, Charles! I remember. You're way doesn't work"

"I've shown him a better way, **a better world** " En Sabah Nur re-joined the conversation. Charles was pissed, as if he had time travelled twenty years backwards. This was Shaw all over again.

"No, you've just tapped into his rage and pain, that's all you've done!" Charles snapped, his ears prickling whenever speaking to his enemy, reclaiming his gaze onto Erik's "I told you from the day we met there's more to you Erik, there's good... in you too" His control over his own emotions faltered, he wished he could show Erik what he meant but the wall he was slamming against held firm

"Whatever it is you thought you saw in me Charles, I buried it, with my family" Erik knew Charles could understand that of all things

"You will send a message to every living mind" En Sabah Nur instructed "You will tell them this Earth will lay waste, that it is I, En Sabah Nur, who will reek this appose. Now, **deliver, my message** "

Charles pushed himself higher, he was sick of being here. Charles was no-one's puppet, Ancient 'God' or not "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't reach that many people, I don't have Cerebro--"

His enemy 'tsked', interrupting Charles' point, standing upon higher ground "You don't need a machine to amplify your powers, **you have me** "

Charles hated every second of this, his mind was stretching unnaturally, he didn't have control of this situation and he couldn't do anything about it, until... there she was. _"Jean! Jean, find us, find us. Focus on my mind and find us"_

"Those with the greatest power... Protect those without! That's my message to the world"

_'Goddammit Charles. Protective and stubborn until the bitter end. Are you trying to die faster?'_ Erik cursed, maybe Charles did have a point once but Erik was caught far too deep to try to back down now. He would fulfil his role and shape the Earth for his mentor.

En Sabah Nur walked away from Charles momentarily, "This was supposed to be the centre of the universe before I was betrayed **. Now, it will be** "

Destroying Cairo, transforming it into a giant futuristic pyramid was stunning, it was clear this mutant was all-powerful. Charles felt useless in the fact he couldn't help these people, their minds screaming and lives being ended made the telepath turn silent. Mourning for the strangers lost in the unnecessary bloodshed.

En Sabah Nur approached Erik, the rockface beside them materialised into a helmet with one fluid motion "A gift," The helmet was held out for Erik to take "from the past you left behind and the future that lies ahead. You will reach down, my son, deep into the Earth"

Charles couldn't help but pick up on this conversation, his ears twisting to catch more

"Rip everything they've built, **wipe clean this world and we will lead those who will survive into a better one** "

"And me? Am I to play a roll in this madness?" Charles spoke up

En Sabah Nur and Erik faced him, only one smiled "You have the most important role of all... you are to become my next vessel. All your powers will become mine, you will be stored within the thousands before you and watch this new world become an empire"

Charles chuckled humourlessly "You can't be serious? My telepathy will never be abused to create human and mutant slaves to your word. You tried that in Ancient times and look what happened, you were sealed away. I may not be able to read their minds but I _**can**_ read yours, you know history will repeat itself and you will fail in this crusade" He caught Erik glaring at him, it reminded Charles of a look that said 'Shut up before someone shuts you up' but Charles was not ready to back down

Angel was given brief nod, picking Charles up bridal style, who gave a deep threatening growl in return, switching his eyes sharp before being adjusted "We only need your powers, we don't actually need you alive for this"

Despite the threat Charles wished dearly to sucker this man's jaw but the best outcome would have been being dropped on his face. He felt a slight tug at his watch when his hand squeezed tight.

Erik threw a passing glance towards them in acknowledgement.

"We'll guard the perimeter, keep anyone from getting in" Psylocke offered, gesturing to herself and Storm "If he's found a way to contact someone, no doubt they're on their way"

"Good. Our **time** has come"


	6. Chapter 6

Angel carried Charles away from Erik with En Sabah Nur "Take him inside, you'll know where to place him" Charles tried to hold eye contact with Erik, his iris' switching while his ears dipped, silently asking for help, but there was a new helmet blocking any thoughts, plus Erik's eyes averted elsewhere

Erik didn't want to look at him, in honesty, he couldn't. Once again Charles became the lightening rod for his problems, his rage, his grief... Why Charles put up with him before baffled the elder man. 

Right now, levitating in the air surrounded by the wasteland of Cairo, he couldn't think about Charles. Erik had to focus on warping the world for Mutant-kind to be better, create a world where Mutant women and children could live, not murdered for something bestowed upon them.

The magnetic field around him gave him a sense of peace, hearing the pieces metal around him allowed him to stretch out around the world and down within the depths of all seven seas. He closed his eyes, seeing the face of his friend, determined to stand up for what he believed in "Protect those without" echoed inside his mind. Erik was doing this to protect Mutants, his methods never met Charles' expectations

* * *

Being carted around was humiliating, Charles hissed as he was planted on a stone slab, arms retrained and claiming to his enemy "You're just another false God!" He was more-or-less slammed onto his back "They will betray you again!" He had to know these people wouldn't follow his iron fist rules. Free Will existed for a reason, Charles adamantly never used his powers to change such a thing.

"Protect us" En Sabah Nur told Angel, then lay down on the slab a metre away, he raised his arm, projecting out a telekinetic force. Sunlight rose though from the highest tip, racing down to their platforms.

Charles noticed an overbearingly large statue of Erik watching over him as this happened, he sneered in the irony. Struggling to break free. he could hear liquid running up the linear details. He was running out of time.

Charles could feel Jean doing her best to calm him down, keep connected to his location, sending Kurt to find him but the poor girl was under attack, of course she was frightened. She may be powerful, no doubt the highest ranking in the school, yet that didn't stop the nightmares and overwhelming fear.  
Charles could feel the platform rising

* * *

"Erik!" A familiar voice shouted

"Mystique?" Of all people to see today, Raven was the last

"I know you think you've lost everything, but you haven't. You have me, you have Charles..." She looked to the young man, worried. Erik knew the face but couldn't remember why "You have more family than you know. You never had the chance to save your family before, but you do now. That's what I've come here to tell you" 

Had Charles and Raven temporarily switched powers? She sounded just like him sometimes.

"And you?" He called out, his gaze unwavering on the fidgeting man

"I'm your---" He froze, clearly debating with himself "I'm here for my family too" Instant regret befell on his face. Erik didn't understand why a slight connection to the male formed then and there, maybe he was wishing it to be there, instinct perhaps, but clearly there was more going on behind the young soul's mind

* * *

A strange purple aura crept over Charles' body, overpowering him "Get out! **Get out!** " Charles thrashed his upper half as best he could, feeling something had been sliced off Charles persisted, he could feel a piece of En Sabah Nur carving into his temple, the blood already dripping down his face

The aura consumed him, Charles knew he was drowning...dying. He felt his hair sizzling off his head, he heard two faint cracks with it too but he couldn't focus on them. He was surrounded by the darkness.

Weakly he called out to Erik, to Jean, to whoever could hear him internally. His body grew heavy, eyelids becoming impossible to keep open. Choking on the foul air he missed the blue puff of teleportation smoke appear, picking him up and transporting him to safety. 

* * *

"Charles!" Raven cried, watching black smoke ascend to the sky "I'm going to fight for what I have left, are you?" 

Erik continued to stare at her, the young man looked back at him sceptically until the pair disappeared.

Because of his actions, Charles was dead, or dying. He couldn't help but think back to Charles's kind words of wisdom so many years ago:

_"There's so much more to you than you know... Not just pain and anger. There's good too I've felt it"_   
_"_

_It's not just me you're walking away from, here you have the chance to be part of something so much bigger than yourself and it needs you, Erik"_

Erik remembered Charles walking away from him after their first confrontation, allowing the choice to leave to join him in search of more. Something that Charles was still trying to do, give Erik the choice, no, the chance to do the right thing.

If Charles was dead then Erik would vow to do what was right for once, what was actually right and not going running head-first into what seems like the best option, Erik has been doing that all his life and wondered why the results never failed to shift in his favour. He slowed the world-ending process, not stopping it completely to gain attention to himself but he would wait, watch his mentor and strike at the best opportunity. 

* * *

There was a faint buzzing beneath Charles' hollow mind. Maybe he was dead... trapped inside his enemy's head until the end of time itself, however, the buzzing... it did feel familiar, a female voice. It was calling to him in panic, fear and sadness.

Charles didn't want the voice to be upset, though communication fell flat. Charlse couldn't access his own mind, let alone someone else's. There was so much darkness around him, an amber flame lit in the distance. It drew closer to him, no doubt this was another trick from En Sabah Nur 

"Get out! Get out!" He screamed from his dream-like state

"Professor! professor, it's OK, you're with us"

Charles was thrashing around, gasping for air once again, someone was holding his arms, "It's OK,"  
 _'Jean?'_ Charles clutched her arm, he managed to reach Hank too. So he was alive... fantastic. But where was En Sabah Nur? Where was Erik? Raven? Angel, Storm and Psylocke... weren't they attacking the team?

"Charles, calm down. Everything will be fine. Let's get you somewhere comfortable, Kurt too"

"Kurt? Who's Kurt? Is he alright?" Charles questioned, while being placed in the corner, a hollow bench was used as support to hold himself up.

"Yes, now stop worrying about everyone else for a second, you're injured too"

Charles shook his head, a minor gash wound on the head was nothing, he observed Hank tend to another blue young man, no doubt barely a prime teenager, so this was Kurt. When he would be able Charles will happily thank him and introduce himself.

_**"Charles? I know you can hear me, we're still... connected"** _

With barely any energy left to hold a pathetic defence Charles settled on an empty space

 **"Charles! Show yourself!"** En Sabah Nur demanded **"CHARLES!"**

Charles knew he couldn't keep the mirage up for long, after hearing another **"Show yourself!"**

Seconds later a male scream in sheer agony caught everyone's attention. Charles instinctively latched onto his mind "Peter?!" He mumbled. how could Charles forget such a mind. The poor boy was injured and stuck in place, thousands of panicked thoughts racing by per second

* * *

Erik heard the boy's scream, unable to keep himself from watching. Enough was enough, Erik knew he had to find his opening against his enemy, and soon

* * *

Fear waving off the Speedster as En Sabah Nur held him up with his hair, Psylocke appearing ready to slice Peter in two... only Psylocke swung high, piercing through the enemy's neck.

En Sabah Nur grabbed the woman by her throat, squeezing tight until the façade wore away, his beloved sister was being strangled by his enemy "Raven!" He yelled, fresh tears in his eyes. 

* * *

Erik continued to watch, he couldn't figure out a way of intervening without giving himself away early or catching anyone else in the crossfire. Raven was strong, he knew she would survive

* * *

**"The great 'Hero', so weak..."**

"I'm going out there," Hank nearly rounded the corner, Scott following him

"No!" Charles wasn't about to let anyone die or be hurt because of him "It's me he wants"

"Charles, you can't give yourself up, if he has you, he has us all" Moira reasoned, oh Moira... thinking about the bigger picture, saving the world. The CIA and her Husband were lucky to have her

Charles' guilt ate him whole, he couldn't let Raven die, nor Peter remain injured, there was no way of reaching Erik or Storm, their minds still blocked and he doubted anyone would listen to him. The Professor was nearly sobbing in his uselessness

**"You are feeble, just like the others. CHARLES! Come, rescue your weaklings! Give your life for theirs!"**

Charles was now completely ready to die, he could feel his sister's mind fading fast.

**"Charles! Will you do nothing?!"**

Charles grunted, pulling his body upwards then it hit him. "He's right, there still a part of me that's connected to him. I can get inside his head" Charles threw himself back down, lying on the ground "Thank you for letting me in"

_The telepath dove straight back into his foe's mind. Forget strategy, forget everything, just kick his ass, drive him insane from the voices, emotions and responsibility inside your mind. I_ _t was easier to walk in his mind. Charles had restored himself, hair, ears and even his tail "You want what I have? You want to feel what I feel?!" Charles let out an mental projection like no other after grabbing his foe on both sides of his head, taking smug pride that En Sabah Nur yelled in pain from the overwhelming crush of Human and Mutant-kind's minds in his head. Raven was released._

_A mental sparring match, that's all this was "Welcome to my world!" Charles hissed, eyes changing, ears pointed forward, suckering his opponent in the face. He did so again and again, building the mansion around them as a barricade_

_Unfortunately his winning streak halted at the catch of his fist. En Sabah Nur grew in size **"You're going to need a bigger house"** He taunted, still growing in mass until Charles was crushed. _

_This happened to give away his location, the wall hiding them materialised into dust particles. He had left his team exposed but Charles did not back down so easily._

_Charles was tossed about his house like a ragdoll, being slammed into the floor, walls and hurled across a hallway_

Erik witnessed the reveal of Charles - alive, thank God - and the X-Men. His frustrations built every step En Sabah Nur took closer to Charles, winning whatever fight Charles had started. Growling, Erik summoned two large scaffolding beams, he planted them in the ground, one at a time, creating a giant X mark. If Erik could do one thing right today, it would be giving Charles and his team an opening and protect them from his wrongs.

**"You betray me?!"**

"No, I betrayed them!" Erik countered, summoning what he could and sending it straight for his enemy. He had an entire world at his disposal, yet he was still cautious about the boy and Mystique. Fire forcefields were used to block Erik's attacked at En Sabah Nur grunted each step he took to draw closer to Erik. 

The flames nearly caught the silver-haired teen. Hank caught on, he and another jumped from their vantage point to help keep their common foe distracted. 

Slim red phaser blasts cracked through, the other young man clearly had no control over what he was doing but after a stumbled righted him, Erik could hear a semi-pathetic war-cry, these beams were coming out of the boy's eyes! 

Erik's help didn't last long, leaving it up to him to take on this task, which was fine. Erik would just need to start throwing and warping heavier, larger objects now that there was a distance between his enemy and the team.

A red-headed woman stepped forward, why? Erik wasn't sure, he was handling this and people needed to stay back. The red-head began to walk on air, as if on a platform, he heard Charles happily shout "Jean, let go!" To watch a burst of flames erupt from the girl. The flames took shape into a bird, a Phoenix, an outlook into her very soul, it was beautiful.

It also happened to explode a layer of En Sabah Nur's armour, which Erik took full advantage of, pinning and skewering him where he stood. The boy's eye blasts returned too but it still wasn't enough. The purple bubble of teleportation returned.

No-one wanted to let this monster get away. Lightening struck the bubble, destroying it's form. Storm was back and fighting for the X-Men.

The red-headed woman took all of En Sabah Nur's attention **"All is revealed..."**

A Phoenix cry, with another burst of flames and telekinetic power destroyed their opponent, melting away his skin, muscle and bones. Crumbling ash to fly away into the distance.

Erik and Storm lowered themselves to the ground as the flames retreated back into the girl. Whoever she was, was not only powerful, but extremely brave. Charles did well in raising this girl. Storm rushed over to tend to the injured. 

Erik stood still, remembering the stupid helmet he was wearing, he yanked it off and tossed it aside

_"Charles? Charles can you hear me?"_

No response, but that was obvious. Why would Charles open that door Erik closed?

_"Erik? Is that you? My apologies, I had to wake up first. Are you alright?"_

_"Concerned with everyone but yourself, you never change"_

_"Neither do you, my friend" No malice or spite in the tone, just a fact._

_"You have injured teammates and no doubt some holding a grudge, I understand if you want me to leave"_

_"No!" Charles calmed himself "No, don't disappear again. Not yet, anyways. We're without transport for going home to Westchester, if you wouldn't mind"_

_"I'll see what I can do"_ Erik smirked, turning and salvaging what he could of the ruined jet, he respectfully buried Angel first. He wasn't sure where Psylocke left to but she wasn't his concern anymore. 

Charles was Erik's main concern now, the X-Men, too. It was his fault they were here in the first place, after-all. He would get them out of here then leave once the time was right, no more abandoning his friend when he was needed the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped over a little piece of the confrontation between Charles and En Sabah Nur but I made this Chapter POV heavily jumpy and I thought it worked keeping in in Erik's perspective, since I (and the movie) made him rather quiet between his scenes with Charles or revenge.
> 
> Next Chapter is a little bit of Filler, then it'll be the last 'plot' Chapter after that, then one last little bit of filler to finish this Series


	7. Chapter 7

Erik hadn't been aware of Charles's current form, Erik had offered to help half-carry Peter into the make-shift jet. "I'm sorry he did that to you" Peter shrugged off his words

Charles aided the young man into a pressured sleep once the plane had taken off. It wasn't helping much for the pounding telepathic headache beneath his temples but the poor boy's leg was broken, Charles could handle the headache.

Charles and Erik held eye-contact, Erik couldn't believe this was Charles, it was alien to look at his friend and see no extra ears upon his head. Dread sunk into the pit of Erik's stomach. An apology was ready at the tip of his tongue but Charles' sapphire eyes shut down any repeated words. The metallokenetic had to stand in the middle of the jet in order for the machinery to work, acting for the battery, engine and fuel.

Charles extended an olive branch to his friend, Erik could stay at the mansion (once it was rebuilt - news to Charles which shocked the telepath ghostly) and receive help, as it was clear to Charles that his friend was stuck in the depths of his grief, his actions always showed his worst side, it was only because Humans were proving Erik's point. 

Erik offered to help rebuilt the mansion in return, given what he could do now. No-one said 'no' so that was a stepping stone in the right direction. Jean raised her hand, saying she would help too. The group returned to silence again.

Erik thought to himself 'Screw it' and began to converse with Charles mentally _"I'm so sorry, Charles, about everything; dragging you back into my problems--"_

_"Erik, stop. It's alright. You know I'm more than willing to help you--"_

_"At what cost? First your legs, then your sister abandoning you, then your mental state and nearly being crushed by my actions again and now... Charles you've lost your ears, your hair. Shouldn't you be yelling at me out loud or internally?"_ Despite knowing Charles for what he imagined as a lifetime the man's patience extended to astronomical levels.

_"No. Not at all my friend. Though could you imagine hairless ears on me?"_ Charles mocked a shiver, Erik's face contorted with guilt yet he forced laughter

_"You're right, that would look off putting to any new students"_

_"Do you remember Logan? The man with the claws, he--"_

_"Yes, the one from the future?"_

_"That's correct, he told me that his Professor didn't have the cat ears, so I guess it was inevitable I lose them. I can still do this,"_ Charles stared directly at Erik, changing his iris', upgrading to his night-vision because he could _"I still have something to remind me of them,"_

Erik could see Charles sink into himself from his own words _"I'm sorry, Charles. I really am. You would think I'd--"_

_"Erik, enough apologies. You may have taken me, yes. But you are **not** responsible for this. Our common enemy tried to use me as his vessel, this was his doing, not yours"_

_"If you insist"_ Erik shook his head, ending the conversation. 

The silence between everyone was broken here and there from the teens basking in their glory of their first mission.

Scott praising Jean's abilities to the point she was blushing. 

Charles coaxed Strom, or Ororo - her real name into talking. Asking her about who she was underneath her powers, her story bringing out the sincere apology and 'if you want, we can help you' line. After that, everyone, excluding Erik, asked what she could do and how she would feel being in Westchester.

* * *

Charles gaped at the aftermath that was his original home, Raven held a sadness in her heart but honestly she was momentarily glad the 'mutant palace' was destroyed, giving Charles a lesson in what the real world was like. There was a moment of silence for Alex, Scott cried again, comforted by Jean.

Erik sent a glare Raven's way afterwards, sensing what she was thinking and began ordering her to find and contact as many as the former students as she could - old habits die hard - while the rest of the team would gather supplies, salvage what was left and clean up the mess.

Kurt took Peter to the hospital.

Erik knew he needed to talk to this boy, there was something about him... reminding him of his past life before it all went to Hell, the second time, at least.

Charles, feeling a little left out, figured he could try to stretch his mind to finding his students too. Authorities had been called, all of the children were returned home, or under care or supervision.

* * *

Steadily the children returned in time to watch Erik and Jean rebuild Westchester

Watching the peaceful scene between the pair, Charles felt proud, if someone had told him last week that Erik would resurface, attempt to murder the world in revenge and then come back to rebuild a house Charles would honestly laugh, laugh until he made himself sick because that wasn't Erik, Erik was good but he had also moved on. Had a family and living a 'Human' life. 

The past tense stung in Xavier's chest and mind. Erik had something great and the world took it away from him again, it was a testament to how far Erik had come, he was a man of action, always has and will no doubt be for the rest of his life but Erik also thought with his fists before actually thinking. 

That was probably why Erik's heart would change. He was be lead astray from his path of good, convinced himself he was still doing things for the better but he had to be shown where the line was drawn. It was devastating that Erik would continue to learn this way, maybe one day Erik would put his fists down and rest, for good this time. In fact, Charles silently promised-- no vowed Erik would no longer have to endure the looping cycle of his life.

* * *

"Mystique told me he's you're father," Ororo mentioned to Peter, standing on crutches "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, someday" He paused "I think I'm gonna stick around here for a little while, though" He dawned his reflective sunglasses, continuing to watch his father's work. Peter would eventually buck up the courage but he knew, which was enough for now. He'd tell Erik another day, when he was ready.

* * *

Moira had returned to the CIA, not only wiping Erik's slate clean but praising the X-Men for their efforts, the news, the world would know what good Mutants could do in the world. Earth had their protectors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, my final Chapter.
> 
> Should I continue Paw Prints in 'Dark Phoenix'?
> 
> *No Hate - It'll be deleted* Constructive Criticism is welcome.
> 
> I didn't mind the movie, thought it was OK, and enjoyed the little end scene between Charles and Erik

The school had been running as it did for several weeks now, Ororo, Raven and Erik had stayed in that duration.

Raven filled in as the leader of the X-Men it was time to stop running. She could guide the children in ways Charles couldn't. She would never baby them and teach them how to defend themselves in a fight or flight simulation. Sticking to her word about being free she unveiled her blonde form, keeping to her true form. He even helped Hank design their new costumes for their new X-Men team. She and Hank would always have a complicated history but they both cared for each other, Raven may have loved him once, maybe underneath it all she still did, but for now she had matters to attend to.

* * *

Erik wondered why he had stayed for so long back in the luxury of Charles' school. He taught a class now and then, passing the time and making sure he wasn't there just to play games of chess with Charles.

It took five days for Charles to break through Erik's steel exterior, Erik knew he was a mess over his grief of his late wife and daughter, he would spend days venting with Charles - never at him - in the room to get it out of his system, there were days of pure anger - Erik secluded himself on those days - and rare days where he would weep over the memories of his wife and daughter's life and death. Charles didn't say a word, he only sat by his friend, lending a shoulder to cry on or a hand to grip a hold of.

Charles was no councillor but Erik trusted no-one else and it seemed to do the trick, Erik wasn't complete - he never would be - but he was better. It was during that epiphany that Erik admitted he wasn't staying long-term, in truth he hadn't meant to stay all this time but he could never turn down Charles' offer to stay for 'one night' as 'that's all I ask' it was a lie and they both knew it but they cared for each other too greatly to say no.

* * *

Peter had recovered in record time from his injury. It was accidental he literally crashed into Erik.

The conversation started with an awkward exchange of 'Hey' and 'Hello' by both claiming "I need to talk to you" which ensued more awkward silence

"I can go if you want," Erik offered

"No!" The sudden yelp made Erik wince "No," it was taken down an octave "I uh... should probably say this now before you take off again, it's not often you and I are in the same vicinity together, right?" Peter's laugh was forced, Erik only nodded 

"I uh... urgh why is this hard to say in front of you?!" Peter groaned, pressing his face into his hands then flailing in angered hand gestures as a response

"Say what?" Erik on some level knew what this young man was going to say but if Erik had learned anything in the past few months was to NOT jump the gun.

"When... When Mystique told you that you have more family than you know it was true, and after when I said I was there for family, that was also true"

Erik continued to nod, connecting the dots "So what you're saying is that we're family?"

"Yes! I mean, uh, yeah... yeah we are"

"Not in the X-Men family kind of way" Erik wasn't trying to torture this poor boy but he wanted to be sure of this

"No, I'm--" Peter looked ready to explode "I'm your kid! Your son. There I said it! Wait, I did? I actually just say that?" The poor boy couldn't even keep up with himself, it was humorous.

"Peter, son, try to remember to breathe" Erik placed a hand on his _son's_ shoulder. Erik really did have a surviving family member left in the world. One look at the kid and he could see Magda on some level.

Having his father's hand on his shoulder froze him in place "You're not disappointed? I mean, I know wwe haven't exactly spoken to each other properly in about ten years. We shared an elevator and car ride together and that was it"

"Why would I be disappointed in you? Peter, despite only knowing you briefly you are already a better man than I have ever been, kleptomania aside, I am proud of who you are and who you have become. You're part of something that will show the greater side of mutants to humanity"

Peter snorted "I don't do that much anymore, I was trying to look for you and now I did. I ran a million scenarios of us meeting again, and what I would say to you but now I have an I don't know what to say next"

"I'm not sure either. We're strangers to one-another, we could sit, talk for a while, I understand you have training, I could help, not with your speed but combat perhaps?"

It was a shaky olive branch, Erik internally cringing at his words but it was a shot

"Yeah, I mean I talk a thousand words a minute so good luck keeping up with me. Speaking of training, I do have a session with the group in a few minutes, I should get ready for that, you should see the outfit Hank made this time"

"Have they gotten better?" Erik blurted without thought "During our first mission together as a group we had to wear these ridiculous blue and yellow outfits, my one was lined with metal, it was awful and uncomfortable"

Peter laughed, until he was beet red in his face "No way, you guys dressed up as walking bullseyes"

"Pretty much," Erik chuckled, he remember laughing at Charles in his outfit, suited around his tail and all, the memory was now tinged sadness but the smile of Charles' face never changed

"Wish I had a picture of that"  
"Ask Charles, no, Hank, he may have one in his archives" Erik didn't have the outfit anymore, it was locked away in a case long forgotten about, Erik had disposed of the suit immediately after abandoning Charles

"Yeah, I'll totally be parading that around by the way"

"I'm sure, now go, you're team is waiting"

"Yeah, and uh... thanks by the way" Peter smiled, zipping away to his training, Erik returned a small smile to the empty space. Feeling good about himself and his family for the first time in months.

* * *

Erik told Peter he would be leaving in a week, it wasn't taken personal by any means. Peter understood and even joked "I guess that runs in the family, being unable to stay in one place too long"

The pair had spoken to each other in taking gradual steps forward and Erik promised once he had found his feet would keep in contact with Peter.

Of course, Charles gave his input of using Cerebro if communication turned dark for too long.

Both father and son were grateful for that

* * *

Charles and Erik spent Erik's last night in the house sitting by a fire, playing chess. No matter what happened revolving their lives it always came back to these moments.

"I still can't look at you right, I'm too used to see those ears upon your head"

"I know," Charles responded, capturing Erik's knight with a pawn "I do miss them, but on a plus side it will allow the students to take me more seriously. I can still change my eyes, my sense of smell is still enhanced and my regular ears are somewhat sensitive to sound, the mutation is still there it's just not visible anymore. Check"

Erik peered down at the board. Charles was winning this game by a mile, it lasted only four more moves before "Checkmate" was declared by Charles

"I am going to miss you Erik, really"

"Charles," Erik shook his head "I have done nothing but cause you pain and misery these last decades, surely you will be pleased to see my dark cloud evaporate from the school"

"You're wrong my friend, there is always so much more to you than you know and I will never grow tired of seeing you. True our path has had their faults and cracks but I know you will or better yet are always trying to do the right thing. It's our methods that separate us, that's all"

Erik nodded "You're right, I don't think I could ever start a school like you but I'm sure with the correct resources I could build something, a community, a shelter perhaps, something that allows mutants to be who they are"

"A sanctuary?"

"Yes, exactly that. It just may take a while"

"That sounds brilliant, Erik. You have my full support and if you ever need helping hands, you know where to find us"

"I appreciate that, Charles. But I think I should do this on my own. Your plate is rather full and there's no need to add or spill anything else onto it"

"If you insist," Charles replied, smirking "My apologies my friend but I think I am going to retire to bed,"

"Of course, I think I should too, I'll be leaving in the morning"

Charles turned to say something to Erik, but the metallokenetic hadn't seen the change of course coming and crashed into Charles' chair, bracing himself on the armrest Erik stopped himself short of headbutting his friend. Erik closed his eyes, calming his erratic heartbeat from deafening him and leaned in, kissing Charles softly on the lips Erik pulled away, straightening himself up leaving behind a steady "Goodnight" in his wake.

Charles was left speechless, he covered his lips with his fingertips. He wasn't sure how long he laid in bed for before sleep, when he remembered he could move, and he could head Erik's mind debating if he should apologise again or to not say anything to Charles.

Charles decided to take the high road and allow Erik to decide. Charles didn't say a word to Erik internally or out loud in the morning, Erik's mind became a whirlwind of confusion and relief.

Charles couldn't deny he cared for his friend in more than a platonic nature but knew they could never be together, maybe one day but right now there were priorities to attend to.

* * *

"The world's already begun rebuilding their arsenal" Charles informed Erik, both were watching the teen prepare for another on-set of training. Mystique and Hank became their leaders, it seemed so natural

"It's human nature, Charles"

"I still have hope" 

That got a light-hearted scoff and an eyeroll too "Oh, yes... Hope" Erik commented

"I was right about Raven, I was even right about you" Charles and Erik still hadn't spoken about last night, but in no way did Charles indicate it was a bad thing and Erik appreciated it

"What about the rest of the world?" Erik changed subject, holding a faint smile "Doesn't it ever wake you up in the middle of the night? Feeling that one day they'll come for you and your children"

"It does indeed" Charles kept direct eye contact with Erik, his face morphing from a smile to seriousness

"What do you do when you wake up?" Erik felt genuine concern for Charles, he lost his smile slightly but not completely.

"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul that comes to my school looking for trouble"

Erik didn't have an answer, because Charles' response fit so perfectly into Charles' world, so sincere but never violent

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" Charles pressed

"Your psychic, Charles" Erik patted Charles' shoulder as he passed, joyous tone leaving the corridor "You can convince me to do anything"

"Goodbye, old friend"

"Good luck, Professor" 

No matter how many times Erik would leave it still hurt Charles but at least Erik was happy, that was what mattered. He watched his sister lecture the students, giving them the title of X-Men. Hank readied the training Sentinels. The doors closed.

Charles had his team and Erik had his freedom. 

One day they would see each other again and maybe, just maybe they could spend the rest of their lives together too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just base Part 4 on the few scenes Erik and Charles spent together on screen, yes I know that's what I've been doing but the focus of the Movie Plot was still there.
> 
> I added in the scene of Peter and Erik because I hated Fox for ignoring that relationship, there was two movies worth of build up and in return we got 2 minutes of Quicksilver, I said Dark Phoenix was OK, I just didn't like that little bit. True it would be hard to think WHERE it would be said but still... would have been nice to see that arc completed.
> 
> Please let me know what you all thought


End file.
